A communication network may use more than one communication protocol to communicate a data packet from a source to a destination. For example, when upgrading a communication protocol used by a communication network, some portions of the communication network may operate according to the old communication protocol, where other portions may communicate according to the new communication protocol. In such cases, a data packet is typically converted from one communication protocol to the other communication protocol as the data packet travels through the communication network. Known techniques for converting data packets, however, may be inefficient. Consequently, known techniques for converting data packets may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.